The present invention relates to a safety-belt arrangement and more particularly relates to a tongue adapted to be mounted on a safety belt and adapted to be received within a buckle to retain the safety-belt in position.
It has been proposed to provide a tongue for use with a safety-belt with a clamp adapted to clamp the belt, so that the tongue is effectively secured "permanently" to the belt in a selected position. Such a clamp may, of course, be releasable. A clamp of this type is disclosed, for example, in GB-A-2247821. An alternative form of clamp is disclosed in GB-A-2244079.